


Besides Eating, there was one more Thing to take Care of.

by sinnnnnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kamukoma (i think?), Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Making Out but it's wholesome, post game komahina, unexplicit mention of Nagito's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnnnnie/pseuds/sinnnnnie
Summary: The night after awaking from the NEO World Program, Komaeda enjoys a quiet night out at sea.Apparently, Hinata went out to do the same, suddenly giving them a lot of privacy on a beautiful full moon night.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 77





	Besides Eating, there was one more Thing to take Care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art: https://twitter.com/sinnnnnie/status/1357799407283023876?s=19

The smell of sea lingered in the air.

Komaeda shifted his focus from the gentle rocking motion of the ship up at the sky, where a second sea of tiny lights, too many for any person to count alone, stretched over the horizon.  
In their middle: a more familiar one.

The moon shone brightly tonight. Or was it just, that without any rivalry from street lamps or close-by houses, it had the sky all for itself.  
All on its own, amidst a mass of insignificant, tiny others - Nonames, although posessing endlessly more potential in face of a tiny planet like earth's moon.  
What a hopeless thought.  
Komaeda smiled.

"Seems like, tonight, we aren't so different, you and I."

...

  
"Komaeda? Up so late?"  
A voice sounded over the the deck like a lullaby.  
A star?  
Not a star...  
Someone much greater than any star.

"Good evening, Hajime!"

It felt strange calling Hinata by his first name. But, he'd get used to it eventually...  
...In time.. the time Nagito hoped he had. Since hope was all he had anyway, might as well rely on the odds.

Two gentle hands came from behind and settled themselves next to Komaeda's on the railing, and he couldn't blame Hajime.  
The scenery was truly inspiring for some romantic activity.

"If I'm gonna say how beautiful the view is, you're going to say something cliché, aren't you?"  
Hinata carefully closed his hands over Komaeda's own.  
"Well, maybe you want to hear that?"  
"I'm not going to pressure you into saying things you don't mean, Hinata-ku--, sorry. Hajime.."  
The edge of a chin on Komaeda's coat.  
Seeing the sky from the perspective Komaeda had been enjoying it, Hinata had to admit: the night was truly stunning.

"The guys from the Future Foundation said, we should treat ourselves with respect to get our self-worth back on track.  
So?"  
"You know I don't deserve that.."  
"Oh yes you do!"  
An angry kiss was lunged at Komaeda's neck.

Komaeda freed his hands before turning his back to the railing. Even if the prosthesis wasn't perfectly functional yet, he could still hold Hajime with the one he had left.  
Sliding his hand around Hinata's shoulder, he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.  
It quickly became clear, that the neglect of their physical needs, while in the NEO World Program, had grown deeper than mere hunger and being due for a shower.

Their lips felt like glued together, feeding, nourishing off the other, attempting to extinguish the numbness they didn't even know they had.  
Unable to hold himself up straight, Komaeda let Hinata's desperation push him back, and his lower back hit the metal ploes behind them.

Kisses didn't do the job.  
Hands, chest and hips were yearning, begging for more.  
Things that happened in the virtual world meant nothing in this reality. In this reality Komaeda had never been embraced before.  
His hand had never felt another, and neither did his lips.

Hinata forsook Komaeda's mouth to cover the area around his cheek and jaw instead, as he shoved a hand into his coat.  
Chest pressed against chest, dipping Nagito's melting body over the railing's edge.  
As he was casually dangling above death, Hajime nonchalantly kept himself busy by nibbling at Komaeda's throat and collar.  
Izuru really had rubbed off on him.

"W-would dropping me bring you dispair?"  
"Dispair would be an insulting understatement"  
"Then..better not drop me!"

The sound of waves crashing against the ship deep below made Hinata realize, they were probably better off not playing dangerous games like this.  
After all, he just had Nagito back, and this time, if anything happened, he'd lose him for good.

So quickly Komaeda was pulled back into his arms, continuously his cool skin softly being suckled on by his boyfriend, in response of which Komaeda let a small moan escape into Hinata's shoulder.

Reality went blurry for a moment, as everything relevant was right there in their little bubble. All Hinata felt now was his hands around Nagito's waist and hearing his soft, appreciatively noises in his ear.

Nagito had a special name for it, too, but Hajime could only discribe this sensation as 'their bubble'. The isolation gave off a cozy and weightless vibe, like the constantly warping puddles of rainbow soap were enclosing them.  
Pleasantly surprising was, that this pocket-reality-feeling was exactly the same as when they were still residing in the Virtual World.

Soon, Komaeda's very grateful lips were back on Hinata.

There was something, though, that Hajime needed Komaeda to know right now. Something important he wanted to add to their bubble, to let it sit, so it could linger, so it could sink into Komaeda's mind alonside the experience.

Barely able to detach himself from Komaeda's indearing lips in the most unobtrusive manner he could muster, Hinata muttered under his breath: "I missed you."

It was a simple little phrase, which meant so much in retrospect.  
It made Komaeda's chest all tingly.  
He had to be lying, right?

He opened his eyes, to see that his back was now against a wall.  
Hajime seemed just as startled as Nagito at first.  
He could already feel the results of this love drunk blackout simbering in his chest.

A thigh went up between Hinata's legs, closely followed by Komaeda's good hand pulling him close by his tie.

"N-not here...!"

Nagito could feel the stars watching, but he didn't care.

"Wait! Are we seriously gonna rush this? There are many, many nights to come, you know"  
No response.  
Hinata liked to believe that he knew what Komaeda was thinking.

"Didn't I say I was gonna help you take care of yourself when we got off that island?"  
Surprised he remembered, Komaeda's confident desperation disappeared and the first question that came to mind spilled immediately.   
"And...And Kamukura is okay with that...?"  
"Yep."  
Komaeda's view fell.  
"A-And..You're not lying?"  
"I don't think I would have held onto you back there if I was lying."  
Hinata smiled awkwardly, as if acknowledging the quirks inside him that technically weren't even his own.  
"Let's be honest, we wouldn't be having this conversation if I was lying...  
And one more thing, Nagito."

Hearing his first name like that, insteadly lifted Komaeda's head, meeting directly with his beloved's gaze.

"With Izuru being part of me, I don't think any sort of second-party bad luck would have a greater affect on me. Who knows, maybe we could gain off eachother's good luck instead."

Komaeda didn't know what to say.  
No more questions, no more doubts, no more smart words.  
He just _wanted_ to accept it.  
He was tired of fearing for the safety of everyone he loved, and maybe this could be it.  
There was nothing Komaeda wanted more than someone's affection. To know someone would miss him and cry for him because they cared.  
Some selfish part of his mangled mind, that he ever-so-slighly failed to repress, wanted to be missed and to be understood.  
The fact that Hajime tried to understand to the very best of his ability meant the world.  
Komaeda's eyes quickly filled with mighty crocodile tears like they hadn't in ages.

"...I love you, Hajime.."

Smiling, Hinata planted a kiss on Nagito's shivering forehead before whispering his response into the pale tendrils of Komaeda's hair.

"I love you too."

  
Komaeda was home.  
This was their love nest.


End file.
